Draken Lore
This page is a massive work in progress like whoa. Contributions are welcome! In addition to official Carbine Lore, this page collects unofficial headcanons and understandings common to the draken community in WSRP. Lore is sourced and identified as following: * C = Canon. Official lore, endorsed by Carbine. * G = Gary Astleford. Most Wednesdays the incredibly helpful and patient Gary Astleford (@carbinegary) informally answers our lore questions on Twitter. These answers are generally more informed than the average fanon, but they’re still not really canon, so they get their own category. * F = Fanon. This is a fan-made theory or idea, unendorsed by anyone at Carbine. Where known and appropriate, specific pieces of fanon are credited to the creators, so readers can ask them about more details. Any unsourced fanon either developed too organically to pin down a source, or the source is long forgotten. * CTC = Contrary to canon. Alternatively, CTG = Contrary to Gary. This is a fan-made theory which contradicts something stated in the official lore. Many of these are “exceptions to the rule” (i.e. there’s a lot of clans out there, there’s no reason there can’t be one that does the thing.) For actual official canon information on the draken please see the following sources: * Source * Source * Source Physiology The correlation between scale color and birthplace is not perfect – coloration is inherited, and draken do move around – but there is a noticeable tendency for the hotter/sunnier climates to produce red and yellow scaled draken, and for the darker/cooler climes to produce blue and purple draken. (F) Some bloodlines native to colder climates have extra fur on their bodies. Hatchlings in particular may be born with a layer of soft fuzz to protect them from the cold. (F, Jazad Spineshot) Draken have toebeans like cats. (F, Bandalur Wallbreaker) The character model does not deceive you: draken males do not have nipples. (G) Females, however, do nurse their young. Fermented milk products (i.e. cheese) are intoxicating to draken. Cheesewine is a favorite drink, though it makes most other organics barf. © Horns Horn pride is a real thing. Many draken focus a great deal of care on their horns, sharpening them or polishing them to a gleam. Complimenting a draken on their attractive horns is a sure way to gain their favor. Losing a horn in combat is seen as honorable – any draken who goes hard enough to lose a horn and lives to tell the tale is obviously a badass – but the epithet “hornless” is still an insult (implying that one was too weak to ever grow horns, or they have been cut). Horn cutting may also be undertaken as an act of shame or contrition. You know what they say about a draken with big horns. Well, what they say is stupid, but that doesn’t stop a lot of male draken from associating large horns with large ‘’horns,’’ even as their lady friends are rolling their eyes off into the sun. (F) Mikros Everything on Mikros is trying to kill you at all times. It’s basically Space Australia. (F) Although all draken technically live in the twilight band (G), it is still common for draken to identify themselves and others as “daysiders” and “nightsiders” depending on how bright or dimly lit their homeland region is. (F) All of Mikros is desert, but that doesn’t stop it from being cold where it’s darker. No draken actually live in the dead hottest center of the sunny side (they’d broil) or on the actual dark side of Mikros (they’d freeze). Legend has it that the dark side of Mikros is home to necroshaman and their dark masters alone. Traditions Some draken clans – notably low population clans trying to grow, and those already in harsh environments – discourage their hatchlings from eating their siblings, on the basis that the more draken who make it out of infancy the more likely it is at least ‘’one’’ of them will reach adulthood (F, CTG). Many draken choose a “patron” god and endeavor to embody that virtue. Some who follow the Vigilant teachings may treat this with all the seriousness of a horoscope (“of course I’m bullheaded, I’m a child of Ravok”) but it’s still very common. (F) Peaceful transitions of clanlordship may happen – notably when a Clanlord, say, travels to another planet, and has to leave the Clan behind – but they are ‘’incredibly’’ rare. (F, CTG) Draken may greet close friends and family by banging and clacking their horns together; some develop certain patterns for family or lovers, ala secret handshakes (although a lot less secret because it’s a lot harder to hide). Enthusiastic horn-clacking is also a common expression of celebration or excitement. (F) Category:Draken Category:Lore